User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/The Force Awakens: Issues
We've only been given (as of now) only a teaser trailer to the next upcoming Star Wars episode, The Force Awakens. Not even called Episode 7 anymore... . While I'm extremely excited for this movie, I see that J.J. Abrams has disappointed us with a few minor things. And it also seems that people are coming up with even more issues all on their own. Hopefully, this information will clarify most of it. "Ball Droid" Looks like our long faithful astromech R2-D2 has been replaced with a soccerball-looking droid. Though based off original designs, (Disney, just stop with it, this isn't helping. We've already seen this with Rebels, don't ruin the rest.) the droid lacks the original concept of an astromech. Perhaps it's not an astromech at all, but we'll have to wait and see. The new saber... A great disappointment This has stirred up fans everywhere, myself included. I personally hated the design from the very beginning. The moment I saw this lightsaber pop out what appears to be crossguards, I started to lose hope. In the prequel era, we got doublebladed sabers. Ok, so that's not too bad. Then in the sequel era, we're getting a saber with THREE blades. It seems that the original lightsaber concept has left their minds entirely. One blade or two: no more. The reason I feel the design is more useless than straying from concept is that if you were to come in contact with the "crossguards", the lightsaber itself would be severely damaged. Now, most people believe that if you did this it only scratches the outer covering or that it's made of lightsaber resistant metal. Both of those, from what I know, are false. Technically, the only canon material that is lightsaber-proof is the zillo beast scales from TCW. And since the zillo beasts are completely eradicated from the galaxy, no material for an indestructable saber. It's also unlikely that zillo beast scales could be made into a hilt, armor perhaps, but not a lightsaber hilt. And the beam... . The beam would immedeately retract if another lightsaber cut across. We saw this happen to Maul's saber in The Phantom Menace. Obi Wan cut the saber in half using his own. So it is possible that this can happen. In TCW, we heard when the younglings were building their own lightsabers that each component must work properly or "the only thing left of you and your saber willd be your crystal." Maul was appearently lucky with his doubleblade. However, when this saber is cut apart by an opponent, well... boom. Another thing people seem to hate about this (seeing as they know little about sword combat) is that the "crossguards" would just cut yourself. The saber is based off of mideval swords. How do you think they used those without cutting themselves? However, due to it's bulky and large design, this will inhibit our new Sith from using Force acrobatics on his enemy. A theory with the "crossguards" (sorry I have to keep using quotations) is that their actually vents for the unstable blade. I suggest that this is false, simply because if they were venting energy, the blade would be shorter, weaker and even more useless. The vents would possible match the size and length of the actual blade itself. If it was a crossguard and more controlled (by this I mean that their is a limit to the crossguard length) then the user would be fine. People think that this beam is unstable becasue it is a Sith crystal, a man-made one. While this could be true, it could also be that the shape was formed inproperly. Shape usually destermines a saber's stablity, not if it's just artificial. Other's believe that the saber is just withered and the blade is just old. Take a look back at A New Hope when Ben gives Luke the lightsaber that belonged to Anakin. About 18 years without being used, and it looks just fine. Then again, that was a Jedi's lightsaber. Maul's saber then. We saw Maul finally reconstructed thanks to Talzin and Savage, and Savage gave Maul the half of his original lightsaber that still worked. Miraculously, the blade is perfectly fine when used, despite being many years old. Overall, I like how the blade is unstable. It shows that there is even more to the lightsaber creation than most people know. But that is the only thing I like about the saber. Darth... Revan? This has been rumored way too much. Revan, unidentified by his gender, was dated thousands of years back to the Old Republic. Revan appeared to survive about 700 years (if it is indeed him in Shadows of Revan), but this is nothing compared to the span to the years the movie is taking place in. In addition, Revan was a Sith before Darth Bane (who was saved by TCW when everything was non-canon), resulting in anything of Revan to be non-canon and put under Legends. Stormtroopers: We're Back! Here's a huge complaint I have with the people wining about the first scene of the trailer. The whole "stormtroopers are all white guys" thing just proves that people are trying to start something, or they just don't put the pieces together very well. Clones are highly unlikely to even be seen in Return of the Jedi as they have a life span twice as fast as normal. And in between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope, the creation of clones was shut down due to corruption. So they used templates from a variety of donors (one of them could very well be black, so what?), then cancelling the procedure after a few years and just moved to recruiting people. Not cloning, recruiting. It might even be that he stole the armor, we just have to wait. People also believe that the stormtroopers should all be dead by now and the Empire should not exsist. If they had used common knowledge, not all of the Empire was put on the second Death Star and Endor, they were spread across the galaxy. Eventually, they probably regrouped secretly and tried to find a new leader (the new Sith). I'm impressed at the work on the TIE fighters though. The wings look inverted from the old ones and definitely bring back those old Star Wars space battles. Still Amazing! Even with people's theory's and the VERY few problems I (and others) have, this trailer was completely AWESOME. Don't get me wrong, I'm not promoting that this movie is going to be the worst thing since Attack of the Clones. I'm definitely excited From what I've seen, the X-wings over the water have four wings that when the S-foils aren't in attack position, they make two wings total. Not to mention they're blue, which is a great new color to these new fighters. The new pilots look amazing as well. The new stormtroopers: astounding. The Millenium Falcon: perfect. TIEs: like I said, amazing. It's all great, just not the amount of complaints that aren't nessessary (like the Revan theory and Stomrtroopers are only clones stuff). Conclusion That was all I knew that people kept complaining about. If this helped, please let me know. If it didn't, I'm sorry. If you want to correct me on anything, go right ahead (I know I might have messed up somewhere with my facts). Category:Blog posts